


Ce que tu sais faire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [255]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Corentin et Florian se reposent avant la finale.





	Ce que tu sais faire

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas.

Ce que tu sais faire

Corentin est détendu, ils sont en finale de coupe du monde et tout le monde est en pleine forme. Ils joueront contre la Croatie dans deux jours, bien sûr il appréhende le moment qui changera sa vie, mais il a confiance dans l'équipe, il a toujours confiance de toutes façons, même dans les moments compliqués. Florian est assoupi doucement sur sa poitrine, ils doivent bientôt aller au petit-déjeuner pour ensuite participer à l'entraînement, mais pour l'instant, ils se reposent juste. Corentin a la main perdue dans les cheveux de Florian, ce n'est pas grand chose pour lui de juste les caresser comme ça, mais il est encore tôt pour pimenter les choses. Thauvin remue doucement avant de se réveiller, c'est mieux ainsi, au moins Tolisso n'aura pas à le remuer dans tous les sens pour le mettre sur pied.

''Coco, on est en retard ?'' Flo lui demande en se frottant les yeux

''Non ne t'inquiète pas, il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant de se faire embêter par les autres.''

''Dis Corentin, si tu joues la finale de dimanche...'' Florian n'a pas l'air d'avoir confiance en lui alors qu'il commençait à s'exprimer

''Oui ?''

''Promets-moi que si tu joues dimanche, tu gagneras la coupe du monde, je veux que tu montres tout ce que tu sais faire au monde entier.'' Flo pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, Corentin rit doucement, son souffle est chaud sur sa peau

''Je te le promets Flo, tu peux compter sur moi, cette coupe du monde sera aussi à toi, la deuxième étoile sera pour toi.'' Corentin embrasse Florian après avoir parler, il a confiance dans toute l'équipe...

Fin


End file.
